Go See Her
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: Takes place during 'Unspoken'. When Flack goes to visit Lindsay in the hospital, Danny convinces him to go see someone important to talk about about what happened in that alley.
1. Go See Her

Go See Her

**Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own CSI:NY**

**Note: Because of Lucy's age some things she says are spelt wrong, this is done deliberately**

Don walked through the hospital doors in search of his best friend, who he knew would be sitting in his wife's room. When he found the room he was looking for he knocked quietly and the little girl inside looked up.

"Uncle Don," Lucy said, sliding off Danny's lap and running over to him.

"Hey there little lady," he said, leaning down to pick her up, "How are you?"

"Good, but mommy's still sleeping," she said sadly.

"Well, I'm sure she's gonna wake up soon," Flack told her.

"I drawed her this picture for when she wakes up," Lucy said as he set her back down on Danny's lap.

"Well, I know she's gonna love that; it looks great," he said smiling at her before turning to his best friend, "How you holding up man?"

"Alright," Danny shrugged, "Just really want her to wake up, ya know?"

"Yeah I know man, she will," Flack reassured him.

"How about you?" Danny asked, "Mac told me what happened in that alley."

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright," Flack said, "You know, as alright as anyone is right now."

"Flack," Danny said in disbelief, "Come on man, I know you. Talk to me." Flack looked at Danny and sighed heavily.

"I just – It was like being back there man. Like, when that little girl grabbed my arm and looked at me… I wasn't in that alley anymore Danno; it wasn't a little girl lying on the ground. It was Jess. I was back in that diner watched the woman I loved slowly fade away," Flack said quietly, his eyes far off and distant.

"Flack… have you been to see her recently?" Danny asked.

"Nah," Flack said, "I want to, but it's just… It's hard."

"I know it is, but I think you'd feel a lot better if you did," Danny said. Flack just nodded, not sure what to say.

"Don," Danny said and Flack looked up, "Go see her." Flack took a deep breath and nodded as he stood up.

"Thanks Danny," he said, "Call me when she wakes up kay?" Danny nodded and watched his friend walk out of the room. Flack was gonna be okay, they all were. He sighed and turned back to his daughter, smiling slightly as he watched her add more colour to her drawing.

**So I wasn't crazy about the end, but this is what came into my head when I watched last weeks episode of CSI:NY.**

**This is gonna be a two-shot, with the next chapter being Flack actually visiting Angell's grave.**

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Guardian Angell

Guardian Angell

Don sat in his car where he had parked outside the cemetery.

"Alright, I can do this," he said to him. He took a deep breath and then opened te doors and got out. He paused for a moment before walking forward across the grounds. He stopped in from of a headstone and looked down sadly at the name. _Jessica Angell._

"Hey Jess," Don said quietly, "It's been a while since I was last here. I just – I've been dealing with a lot and it always hurts so much to come out here." He paused and wiped his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"We're working on a case right now, an attempted assassination. Lindsay was hurt and she's in the hospital right now, but the doctors say she's gonna be fine. But, uh, this little girl was killed and I was there. It was like watching you die all over again Jess and… God Jess I miss you so much. I saw us being together for years, for the rest of our lives. I could see us getting married, having kids, and growing old together… But now I don't know what to do. It's been a few years that you've been gone and I still feel like I'm searching for answers to questions I don't even know." He stared at the headstone for a long time, trying to figure out what else to say.

"I love you Jess," he said thickly. He chuckled slightly and wiped at his eyes again because, despite the ache he felt whenever he thought of her, he felt better.

"You really are my guardian angel huh?" he said with a smile, "I've got to get back to work now, but I'll come back soon and I'll bring flowers next time, I promise." He turned and started walking out of the cemetery, determined to catch the guys they were looking for and make his girlfriend's memory proud.

**Alright, I know it's short, but I figured a lot could be said in this one with fewer words. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Let me know what you think and thank you to everyone who has reviewed/read this story!**


End file.
